Wireless broadband network service providers typically provide a customer with a predetermined amount of data usage over a period of time, such as one month, based on the customer's data plan. If the customer exceeds the predetermined amount of data usage associated with his/her plan, the service provider may penalize the customer for the additional amount of data usage above the plan limit, based on parameters established by the customer's particular data plan. Such data service plans typically make a customer cautious in using high bandwidth applications (e.g., data streaming applications) to avoid exceeding his/her data plan limit.